


the blonde nurse

by rashomoun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Park, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sakura is Sasuke's bff, this is just sasuke pining for naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashomoun/pseuds/rashomoun
Summary: Sasuke hates rollercoasters. Naruto is a nurse.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	the blonde nurse

**Author's Note:**

> A TW!!! TRIGGER WARNING: panic attacks. read at your own risk.
> 
> alternate title: sasuke is whipped for the hot blonde nurse(medic, you can say)
> 
> alternate title (by sasuke): the hot blonde nurse that got my gay insides tripping and stumbling.
> 
> p.s yes, that is a song reference, if you know what i mean.

For the first time in his life, has Sasuke Uchiha _ever_ , ever agreed to ride a fucking death ride. And what he means by that is the massive construction of fucking wood, the said biggest roller coaster ever in the amusement park. His friend started to call his name while he stares nervously at the horrifying name of the roller coaster.

_Death Bed._

He quietly laughed at himself, Death Bed, of course– _my_ fucking death bed. The raven puffed a visible puff of air in an attempt of calming his balls off. He examined the structure of the ride, it was filled with absolutely horrifying drops, maybe five or six loops and also high up in the fucking sky. Sasuke's face crumpled into an obvious frown, sweat starting to build up his forehead.

How did he get into this mess? Don't ask me, ask his pink-haired, bubbly roommate. Hours ago, Sasuke would've never pictured himself riding a fucking piece of wood, flying through the air, strapped on a chair also made of fucking wood, and to top it all off, having a name of Death Fucking Bed.

_Yeah_ , Sasuke should've pictured himself because right now, he's strapped on the ride with his female friend, her smile getting wider and wider as people started to fill up the empty rides at the back. 

At the back, the raven thought. He was so preoccupied of the consequences of riding the coaster he didn't notice that they were sitting at the front.

_The front..._ Sasuke's brain halted to a stop. 

_'Wait, we're sitting at the front seats in this god forsaken ride?'_ , he thought to himself, his heartbeat skipping a few beats making the already pale raven even paler. The only group of words Sasuke could muster up at the moment his brain shut down was, _I am so fucked._

For Christ's sake Sasuke did not want to imagine opening his eyes when they pass by that deadly drop he saw while examining the ride earlier. He cringed at the sight he would possibly, possibly pass out on, with him situated at the front of the batch of the ride.

The Uchiha just sighed and told himself, _'God take the fuckin' wheel'._

"Oh, Sasuke, you're _so_ gonna enjoy this!" said Sakura, swinging her legs that are hanging by the ride's chair, facing him with a shit-eating grin. The raven rolled his eyes and looked away from his friend who's grin got even bigger and bigger.

"You wish." he huffed another puff of air and as his pink-haired friend started to think of an annoying comeback, the crew of the coaster patted the back of his chair, announcing to the other crew members that the people are secure and ready to go.

Sasuke may or may not have gasped at the sudden action the crew did. 

The crew member noticed the raven's little yet audible gasp and looked at the guy, no doubt that the guy was pale and scared, his midnight eyes staring at the dark tunnel they're about to pass to actually experience the scary ride. She was about to ask the raven if he's okay but saw the overly excited female beside him, smiling to herself, guessing that the pink-haired woman was his significant other.

Thinking that the guy would be okay with his girlfriend maybe holding his hand while on the ride, it's definitely a cute date with your significant other when you're riding a scary ride. Reassuring the other that it would be okay, that rides are fun.

"And...we're good to go!" 

Sasuke hears the engines start and his seat vibrating from how fucking big the ride was that it needed huge engines to support the ride. He can practically feel Sakura vibrating off her seat that a thought passed through his brain that his excited friend might fall off the fucking ride. He shook his head from the silly thought that was because of how nervous he was. 

Inhaling a good amount of air and holding the handle attached on the chairs, the raven's eyebrows knitted together debating whether to shout and tell the crew to please get me the fuck out of this death ride or just go with his silly roommate's dare.

As he felt his ass vibrating from the ride starting and the terrifyingly loud, horror music that played with it, he saw the crew members waving them goodbye as the ride finally started to move. Sasuke swore he saw a female crew member smiling sweetly at him in the corner of his eye and motioning something he couldn't understand because of how nervous and anxious he was. 

What caught his attention was that the ride literally fucking bolted towards the dark tunnel that it almost forced his mouth open at how fast the ride went. 

It was then Sasuke remembered that he absolutely fucking _despised_ roller coasters.

Maybe after a handful of _Fuck You, Sakura's_ , and more swear words accompanied by Sakura's name, the roller coaster halted to a sudden stop, stopping where the ride had first started.

Well, _for starters_ , Sasuke looks fucking wrecked, _second_ , his pink-hair roommate out of breath but still wearing a big smile on her face, and _third_ , Sasuke looks like he's going to pass out. The raven's vision started to blur, heart basically leaping out his chest.

The pinkette was about to shout at her friend but immediately closed her mouth when she sees Sasuke's state. _Fuck_ , the man beside her was pale, much paler than he usually is, his lips almost the shade of his skin, not the pretty shade of pink anymore, and his midnight eyes stared blankly into the dark tunnel they went through earlier. Sakura, _alarmed_ , called one of the crew members who was unfastening the seats on the people who were sitting behind them.

"Fuck, um– _hey_! Can you unfasten my friend's seatbelt? I think he's about to pass—", just when Sakura finishes her sentence, the said friend murmured something she couldn't quite decipher, she motions the crew member to unfasten hers too. After her seatbelt got unfastened, Sakura freed herself from the seat ride, wiggling away from what she felt like the third pair of seatbelt, and moved closer to the raven, putting her ear near his lips.

The female crew member obviously had a look of regret on her face, hearing the word _'friend'_ come out the pink-haired woman, immediately ending with a conclusion that they were not in the relationship she thought they had.

_"Water."_ Sasuke whispered out of breath.

_Fuck_ , the Uchiha thinks he's having a panic attack.

Sakura, _alarmed_ , bolted out of her seat heading to the lockers where costumers left their belongings so it won't go flying while riding the ride. 

_"Move out of the fucking way!"_ she passed through the hordes of people who started collecting their belongings and took the bottle of water she had left there.

Sasuke was obviously having a panic attack, his breathing was uneasy and his pupils were dilated. Beads of sweat formed on the temple of his forehead. His vision was blurry and he could only hear Sakura's loud voice but couldn't decipher what she was actually saying. His head was spinning and his head ducked down to the ground from how dizzy and out of it he was.

The Uchiha's pride could not believe he got a panic attack because of riding an amusement park ride, the people surrounded him making him suffocate, the air suddenly becoming thin. The voices around him faded, turning to a high pitch sound making him wince.

From Sasuke's blurry vision, he can pinpoint the shade of pink getting closer to his aid, and it felt like that shade of pink was running in slow motion and he panicked because he might pass out soon.

Until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see who it was. The Uchiha had to stifle a gasp as an alarmingly attractive blonde with blue eyes looked down at him.

_"Are you okay, sir?"_ A husky voice called out to him.

And as _gay_ as this would sound, his hearing suddenly started to clear out and his vision started to go back to normal as Sasuke looked at the gorgeous blonde looking right back at him, a worried expression spreading throughout his very handsome features.

Sasuke examined the blonde in front of him, squinting his eyes to get a better look of _possibly_ Apollo himself. He found himself admiring the guy in front of him as blonde locks fell down the guy's face, contrasting to the dazzling azure orbs the blonde had.

His eyes roamed on the face in front of him, noticing that the man had, _no doubt_ , the most beautiful golden skin. Sasuke concluded he _indeed_ is the god, Apollo.

_Am I in heaven?_

But before he thought he ran out of compliments, a sweet sound filled his ears with _again_ , _no_ _doubt_ , the prettiest most beautiful smile the Uchiha has ever seen in his whole life.

Sasuke was actually starting to believe he died after having a panic attack and is accompanied by an angel to heaven.

The giggles the blonde let out started to fade out, making Sasuke a tad bit sad. A blush formed the blonde's cheek as he put his hands behind his neck, his mouth closing to a grin that made Sasuke weak in the knees.

"Before I can answer your question, can you please tell me how you feel so I have something to work with?" the blonde trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke crooked his eyebrow at that. _What question exactly is he referring to?_ But his head was too dizzy and he couldn't think properly, he decided to answer the blonde's question.

_"I...I feel dizzy. I-I think..."_ Sasuke's voice was almost a whisper, he was still catching his breath. Next thing he knew was the smell of the sun that filled his senses and soft, tanned skin pushed near his face.

"Can you repeat that again, please? I couldn't quite hear you." the husky voice is back again and Sasuke can feel the heat rush to the apple of his cheeks. Sasuke repeated the details of what he was feeling but he realized he was feeling quite okay.

" _Actually_ –" he cut himself earning a look from the blonde.

"Actually I think I'm kind of okay." he blinked twice and stared at the man in front of him.

Sasuke swore he saw the tips of the man's lips rise at him, searching through his white sling bag hanged over his shoulder that Sasuke just noticed. And as he examined the man in front of him more, he _just_ realized he was a nurse. Maybe a nurse who cares for people like him, who almost passes out after trying out the said scariest amusement park ride.

Yeah, he was probably there for him.

The blonde stood to his full height and holding what Sasuke guessed was a stethoscope. A thought in the back of his mind appeared that he might as well claim this beautiful being as his, because, _goddamn_ , he was attractively tall.

Sasuke looked up to see broad, wide shoulders almost covering his figure, and a hand on his shoulder while the other holding the stethoscope close to his heart.

Kind, handsome, hot, smart _and_ fit? Now Sasuke didn't know God has his favorites.

The raven couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat the moment the blonde's hands roamed on his chest, finding his heartbeat. A few seconds later, the nurse found his heart and focused.

"Deep breaths for me," the blonde nurse instructed.

Sasuke complied and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and waiting for the next blonde's instruction.

" _Aaaand_ exhale." Sasuke followed the instructions and repeated the actions a few times after the blonde took the stethoscope out of his hands and wrapped it around his neck. Sasuke found that _very hot._

"Your heartbeat went crazy at first but as you calmed down it calmed down too," the nurse told him details of his health and as he was about to get something from his bag, a voice called out to him.

"Here, water!" Sakura arrived beside the tall blonde and gave the bottle of water to Sasuke as he gulped it down in one go.

He heard a deep chuckle, "Now, _you're_ thirsty!"

"I got more water, if you want more." The blonde handed him a full water bottle and he gladly accepted it and drank it almost halfway until the bottle made a sound.

"Thanks." Sasuke seemed to have his voice back to normal. He felt fine, refreshed even. He thinks it's because the hot, attractive blonde in front of him calmed him down.

Before he can talk to the blonde nurse, Sakura bolted in to pull him in a bone-crushing hug. "Sasuke, I am _so_ so sorry!"

The raven was still annoyed at his best friend, daring him to ride rollercoasters fully knowing how much he hated them. But seeing the blonde looking at him with a sheepish grin, Sasuke thinks rollercoasters isn't that bad.

Sasuke chuckled, and caressed the pinkette's back with his palm, "I'm still mad at you, but I got to meet this hot guy for free." he whispered.

Sakura bursted to a series of laughs, hitting Sasuke's shoulders in the process. The raven glared at her to stop, making her awkwardly stop her laughing.

" _Ha..ha..._ Sasuke, let's get out of this ride?" Sakura awkwardly smiled at the two men staring at her. She saw Sasuke eyeing her like he's waiting for her to say something.

"And, _hey_ , blondie!" she gazed at the nurse and clasps her hands together.

"Wouldn't you mind having a drink with us in honor for your service?"

The blonde looked shy, his eyes forming crescent moons and the apple of his cheeks red. The hand that rested at the back of his neck dropped to stay on his hips and opened his eyes. 

"Really? I would rather take your friend here," the blonde motioned to face Sasuke, still sitting on the chair of the ride.

"to the hospital."

Sasuke frowned at that, he would rather have a cup of coffee with this gorgeous human ( _celestial_ , Sasuke can say) being in front of him than rotting in a hospital. Sasuke stood up and brushed his shirt to look somehow decent.

Right after he stood up from his seat, he could feel the eyes of the people looking at him in a way he couldn't quite understand.

"And what if I don't want to?" Sasuke barked, maybe a little too loud. He didn't mean to startle them, but he really didn't have time rotting away on a hospital bed.

The blonde's expression changed from a seventy-five to; as Sasuke guesses, a forty-five. Sasuke shouldn't think of the way those plump, red lips went from a curve to a frown, _hot._

The nurse didn't have patience listed in his virtues. So, _no_ , patience isn't a virtue. He was starting to get a little annoyed at this hard headed, _duck-ass_ looking man, did his habit of scratching the back of his neck and flashed an obvious smile. He would've never thought he got a panic attack just three minutes ago.

Sasuke looked at his peripheral vision, he noticed that as he was flirting with this blonde nurse, the line of the ride got longer and he cringed at the thought of more people witnessing this embarrassing incident. He inwardly cursed at himself and his relationship with this ride.

"Can we please get out this _godforsaken_ ride?" Sasuke bit, obviously looking pissed and uncomfortable.

Sakura looked at her roommate dumbly, as if he just blew a chance on hitting the hot, blonde nurse. But Sasuke knew what he was doing.

"Okay, then. After you." The nurse said politely, gesturing his arms as if he's guiding customers to their assigned seat at the restaurants.

As observant as Sasuke always is, didn't miss the action and played with it. Sasuke smiled politely, as if mirroring the other's smile, and Sakura would've thought she was having a dream.

A smiling Uchiha Sasuke _never_ meant good, she could say based on personal experiences and a lot of frustration. But it isn't rare for a happy ending to appear whenever Sasuke smiles, it was called a miracle. One time Sakura beaten Sasuke on _Flappy_ _Bird_ , scoring a few more than five points, and as far as she knew the petty raven, she would never forget his smiling face, a face obviously filled with murderous intent. Sasuke played all night tapping on Sakura's phone as if planning to plant holes on Sakura's well kept phone.

Sakura woke up with a bang on the wall and a faint sound of shattering glasses.

Sakura was fond of the funny yet dreadful memory, but she'd rather not introduce Sasuke games because his skills were shit. No kidding. And now, what the most annoying thing that comes with the smile Sasuke almost never wears, was how he flirts. God, he was fucking _annoying_.

The thing about Sasuke, when he flirts, or takes interest in one particular person, he would annoy the _fuck_ out of them. Sakura has taken notes as to how it ended up, mostly a fail, the guys ended up barking back at Sasuke or even worse, scared them away. Sasuke asked why, and Sakura didn't want to state the obvious. But some were a bit close to victorious, a little dates here and a short make-out session there.

But Sasuke was a picky, picky man. He picks on what he eats, he hates sweets, for God's sake. He picks on the things Sakura had accidentally left behind their shared dorm. Sasuke ended up not texting the guys back, having lost interest. Or if they got lucky, Sasuke would text them only to meet up and break off whatever the connection they had. And that ended up with this single Uchiha.

After Sasuke smiled at the blonde, the duck-head bowed like thanking a worker at a restaurant. Sakura would've giggled if it wasn't a nurse, who _oh-so-politely_ took care of Sasuke's panic attack.

The group of three started to scattle away the ride, after a few glances and looks from the people waiting for their turns at the ride.

Sakura excused herself to the restroom, obviously a lie because she wanted her roommate to have lone time with the _hot guy he met for free_. Sakura did her exit, smiling to herself.

The blonde nurse seemed to regain his composure and was about to tell the raven he needed to go to the hospital, the said raven had cut his sentence again for maybe the nth time today.

_"Sasuke."_

Before he can get mad at the man, he just looked at him dumbly like he just said something stupid. The raven giggles, and the blonde is sure that his heart stopped and cheeks are tinted red.

"That's my name." Sasuke says, his mouth curling up at the ends as he cooed at how those stupidly cute, wide blue eyes stared at him. If Sasuke was this cheesy teenager, he would've described his expressions to that specific emoji, where the emoji’s eyes shaped like big O’s.

The blonde swore he had that _Oh_ kinda moment.

Sasuke heard the little chuckle that made his knees weak. The guy beside him stopped in his tracks and introduced a hand to him.

“Hi, Sasuke. My name's Naruto, by the way.” Sasuke looked back at the pretty face that now had a name.

_Naruto._ His name was Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his right arm to shake the other's hand, smiling softly. Sasuke himself didn't know why he smiled. Maybe he felt too happy knowing the blonde’s name, maybe because of the warmth radiating from Naruto’s huge palm, or simply the fact that he's walking beside this guy he just met, Sasuke didn't know.

"And _oh!"_ Naruto, his mouth wide open like he forgot something so important.

"The answer to your question back then is—" the blonde stopped his tracks, and once faced the raven, an inch shorter than him, Sasuke panics.

Naruto grinned like he was about to do something _embarrassing_ , not embarrassing enough that Sasuke would leave him on the street alone and hide, but the kind of embarrassing that makes Sasuke's cheeks red.

_"_ Well _, first—no. You're_ _not_ in heaven, _"_

_Huh?_ It was Sasukes's turn to look at Naruto dumbly.

It took a few seconds, a raised eyebrow and a cocky smirk, Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about.

The blonde nurse was gonna be the death of him.

Sasuke wanted to run back that Death Bed ride or whatever that ride's name was and ride it again because he is stupidly embarrassed right now.

"And second, ye _s_ , let's fuck the hospital and hang out in your place, yeah?" Naruto took a step closer.

Sasuke feels like he can't breathe, Naruto's face a little too close for his red face. He's obviously having way too much fun.

Naruto smugly smiled, the cocky bastard clearly enjoying flustering the Uchiha.

"I'll take _good care_ of you there, hm?"

That was the last straw. Sasuke lost his balance and tripped, but Naruto caught him by his wrist and pulled him to his chest, embracing the taller body.

Out of reflexes and fear, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the tanned neck, and it felt like it belonged there. He felt the rough, blonde tips on the palm of his hands.

He could feel the ripped muscles underneath the tight white shirt the nurse wore so innocently, with that smile on his face. He wanted to feel it under his palms, but he knew he can't . _Yet._ Sasuke didn't know why, but he opened his palm and cradled the back of Naruto's neck. Skimming his pale fingers through the short hairs on Naruto's hea–

_'What the fuck am I doing? Fuck, I–'_

Sasuke was gay panicking. He stared at the blue eyes he admired immediately the second they locked eyes. The tanned, gorgeous, and pretty face close to his. His hot breath fanned against his lips. Sasuke was going crazy.

_The hot blonde nurse is hugging me. What the fuck._

A thought struck Sasuke's mind, and he didn't hesitate saying it. Fuck everything.

He wanted this man for himself.

_"God, I fucking love rollercoasters."_

Naruto laughed, his laugh was absolutely beautiful. Sasuke wasn't even overreacting. He could record this sound and set it as his alarm sound, his notification sound, set it to full volume so anyone possibly beside him will hear the angelic laugh, that is Naruto's and he wouldn't feel a bit shy. 

Naruto was still laughing, the smile never wearing off his face. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Sasuke suddenly forgot why he hated rollercoasters.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this sasunaru gay panic fic that took me way TOO long for me to write


End file.
